darkdeceptionfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fleshies
Fleshies are one of the enemies in "The Dungeons of Deception". Appearance Fleshies are a species of small slime/blob-like creatures that is made out of a jelly-like gelatinous substance on their bodies. They possess a yellowish-white teeth on their mouth, a deformed chubby-looking cheeks, a greyish-white bone on their head, a pair of mechanical-looking parts on each of their sides, and due to their reflective bodies, one may see what appears to be bones and meats inside of their bodies. Behavior Fleshies, being a ranged-type enemy, they prefer to attack the player from a long range and distance with their ranged slime projectile attack, which deals low-moderate damage to the player. They wander around aimlessly by hopping, which after each time they hops around, they will randomly charges up to prepare their next moves, which is shooting out a ranged slime projectile attack that deals low to moderate damage upon the targeted player, a chance to burp out another ranged projectile attack deals low to moderate damage while at the same time will shuffle down a 2-phase turn Slimed de-buff onto the discarded player's spell cards. They may also has a 35% chance to use their long tongue attack to swipe at the player, which inflicts a 1-phase turn Weak de-buff that would activate at a certain turn after it takes damage from a random "lock-down" upon the player before attacking or making a single move. Variations Clotlings TBA Cysts TBA Meatbags TBA Acid Slimes TBA Spiked Slimes TBA Green Oozes TBA Blue Oozes TBA Purple Oozes TBA Yellow Oozes TBA Red Oozes TBA Ice Oozes TBA Toxic Oozes TBA Corrupted Oozes TBA Bloboids Blob-obs, being a ranged-type enemy, will try to prefer attacking the player from a long range or distance by shooting it's ranged projectile attacks towards the targeted player. Their ranged projectile attacks occasionally have a chance to either gain themselves a +10 Block for the whole turn or inflict 2- Weak and 2- Vulnerability for the player's turn. Their passive trait is that on the first hit, it takes no damage and will simply loses its upper half, where it will has a chance to gain 3+ Block per turn upon taking damage. Block gain increases by 1+ turn for the next attack as their passive trait is triggered. Additionally, they changes their attack pattern and intents upon every time they take damage from the player. They make their first appearance at Floors 3-4. Red Bloboids (Big) Red Blob-obs are a variant of the regular Blob-obs that is encountered in Floors 5-6. Much like their cousins, their passive trait is that on the first hit, it takes no damage and will simply loses its upper half, where it will has a chance to gain 3+ Block per turn upon taking damage. Block gain increases by 1+ turn for the next attack as their passive trait is triggered. Their unique ability is that they can summon a red bubble shield that is immune to most combat-based spells, which only disappears after it absorbs up to three mana projectiles from the player, and can permanently add a curse card for the whole battle that upon being removed or rerolled into something else from the deck, will cause the player to lose max HP by -4. Additionally, when they lose their upper half, they gain the ability to leap high distance at the player, dealing moderate to high damage at the player. After they were killed by the player, they will split into small Red Blob-obs during the battle. Red Bloboids (Small) Smaller versions of Red Blob-obs will spawn when the regular Blob-obs split up themselves after they were killed by the player. Being a ground-based melee-type enemy, they will move themselves towards the player until it arrives in the front row, then began preparing its attack by charging up before it attacks for moderate to high damage at the player at close range. Additionally, they also spawn at a state of being in an "Enraged" status, meaning that they can gain a bonus movement, which they may has a 45% chance to use the bonus movement to move themselves towards the player within a battle twice, or after when they charges up, they will quickly gain the ability to attack the player twice. Black Bloboids An another variant of the regular Blob-obs, this time it is encountered primarily on Floors 7-8. Being a ranged-type enemy much like it's regular cousins, they will try to prefer attacking the player from a long range or distance by shooting it's ranged projectile attacks towards the targeted player. Their ranged projectile attacks also inflict "Doomed" status effect upon the player, which will lock the player away from using one of their spell cards or equipment, making them entirely unusable for the whole battle. Much like their cousins, their passive trait is that on the first hit, it takes no damage and will simply loses its upper half, where it will has a chance to gain 3+ Block per turn upon taking damage. Block gain increases by 1+ turn for the next attack as their passive trait is triggered. Though, when they lose their upper half, they will began charging up for their next prepared moves immediately. On each hit, they will immediately drain all of the player's current mana completely, forcing the player to refill the current amount of their mana. Category:Characters